


Soaking in the Sun

by perksof_beinga_fangirl



Category: Donghyuck Lee - Fandom, Mark Lee - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksof_beinga_fangirl/pseuds/perksof_beinga_fangirl
Summary: Mark is on vacation and gets closer to the sun than anybody ever has.





	Soaking in the Sun

 

Mark focused on the burning red on the inside of his eyelids. With his face to the sky, he soaked up all the sunshine he could. He was laying on his back with his arms folded under his head. His friends warned him he was going to get a sunburn but it was the first week of summer and there was no way Mark was going to waste it. He felt the sun wrap its warm tendrils around him. It almost felt like he was suffocating in the humidity but Mark didn't care. He wiggled further into the sand, trying to get more comfortable when he felt a shadow block the sun above him. He frowned.

 

"You know, you really shouldn't lay on the beach by yourself," an unfamiliar voice said. Mark opened his eyes. He squinted and held his hand up so his eyes could readjust. The stranger's features eventually sharpened. The first thing Mark noticed was the mess of red hair. It was as fiery as the heat engulfing the day. His full lips opened again. "You could get robbed."

 

Mark chuckled. "What?"

 

"You could get robbed. I've heard a lot of stories about it." The boy plopped down next to Mark, legs crossed. "Tourists get nice and comfy with their stuff all spread about and they leave it up the beach. They have fun in the water, not remembering their stuff and  _BAM!_  When they get back, all their stuff is gone." He explained.

 

"Well," Mark started as he propped himself up on his elbows, sinking slightly back into the sand. "How do you know I'm a tourist? Or that I'm alone?" He smirked.

 

"Oh, please. You are literally just laying here, sunbathing. Plus, I saw you walk away from your friends over there." The kid jerked his thumb backwards. Both turned to look at the boys mark came with. They all had questioning expressions. Jeno even pointed at the stranger and shrugged, silently asking "who the heck is this guy?" The stranger raised his arm high above his head and waved with a brilliantly wide smile spread across his face. Some of Mark's friends, even more confused, offered back a feigning wave. Mark let his head fall back as he laughed.

 

"Okay, you caught me. I'm a tourist."

 

"Nice to meet you, tourist. I'm Donghyuck." He smiled down at Mark. "But most people call my Hyuck."

"Duck?" 

 

"No!" Donghyuck said through his laughter. "H.Y.U.C.K!" His laugh had a higher tone. It sounded like the tinkling of glass wind chimes blowing in the wind on a cool spring day. It made mark smile. He watched the kids mouth as he laughed. Mark was completely and utterly captivated by him.

 

"Oh well it's too late now." Mark finally sat up. "Your name is officially Duck."

 

His new friend rolled his eyes playfully. After a couple seconds of silence, Donghyuck spoke up again. "So, where are you visiting from?"

 

"Canada," Mark replied simply. 

 

"Oh cool!" Donghyuck's eyes lit up. "Do you really have rainbow money?" He leaned closer, inquisitively. He was close enough that Mark caught a trace of his scent. Clean cotton with a hint of coconut. Mark felt himself becoming more infatuated with the stranger. Donghyuck's face was joyfully expectant.

 

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty crazy if you're not from Canada, I guess." He shrugged. 

 

"That's so cool..." Donghyuck trailed off and looked down at the sand. Mark reached for his phone and began playing music softly. The sun was starting to lower, though the heat was still sweltering. Mark stared at his new friend. He was focused on dragging his fingers through the warm sand, making shapes and swirls. His skin was sunkissed in the most beautiful way.  The collar of his shirt was wide, allowing his sharp collar bone to show. From what Mark could see, even his chest was pretty tanned. Mark focused back on Donghyuck's hands. His fingers were long, slender, and... mesmerizing. Donghyuck glanced at him from the corner of his eye and noticed Mark studying him. A bashful smile crept up against his face. The summer day wasn't the only thing heating up his cheeks. Mark was so entranced that his mouth was slightly agape in a small smile, his nose scrunched on one side.

 

The pair sat like this for a while. Eventually, Donghyuck made conversation again. The two talked about their backstories and topics of that nature. Donghyuck was an only child who lived with his dad in California. He used to have a family, but his mom left them, taking his older brother with her. 

 

"How long ago was that?" Mark asked.

 

"Two years this January," He replied softly, eyes on the horizon. Mark placed his hand on Donghyuck's lower thigh in comfort. Little did he know, this sent a shiver up Donghyuck's spine. His cheeks warmed up slightly, his heart beat speeding up. Donghyuck felt Mark's intense gaze on him. He met his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry," Mark said, genuine sympathy saturating his tone. Donghyuck held onto their gaze as he was hyper-aware of the hand on his thigh. "You don't deserve that."

 

Donghyuck felt tears begin to sting his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. His chest began to swell with emotion. He felt like a teddy bear that was stuffed too full. He suddenly covered Mark's hand with his own. Mark placed his free hand over Donghyuck’s shaking ones.

 

Mark was the one to break their gaze. He looked down at their hands and back up at Donghyuck. He offered a kind smile. He wasn’t sure why, but this made his new friend break. While the sobs wracked his body, his crying was completely silent. Mark let go of his hands and scooted closer to wrap his arms around Donghyuck. He rubbed his back slowly while he glanced back to see if his friends were still there. Luckily for Donghyuck’s sake, they had already left. That meant he had to find his way back to their hotel all by himself, but that was the least of his worries.

 

Donghyuck tried to talk through his tears. He tried explaining that he wasn’t usually like this, but it came out a jumbled mess. Mark softly shushed him, the way you would a baby. Donghyuck fell limp into Mark’s chest. They stayed like this until the sun touched the horizon. Eventually, Donghyuck’s breaths finally stopped catching in his chest. Mark, still comforting the kid, looked down at Donghyuck who was just staring at the ocean. His skin glistened in the golden light. Even when he was crying, Donghyuck resembled an angel.

 

Donghyuck sat up, still staring at the endless waves. Mark rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Hey Donghyuck?” He began. “I hate to do this… but my friends left… do you think you could walk me home?”  


His bright smile made its way back onto Donghyuck’s face. He chuckled and rubbed his hands against his face, attempting to rub off the dried tears. “Sure, Mark,” he said in a tired voice.

 

Neither of the boys had any belongings to gather up. They stood, tried to brush all the sand off each other, and made their way back up the beach. Donghyuck stuck close to Mark’s side, their shoulders occasionally brushing against one another. The light was almost completely gone, but Mark still felt the sun radiating its heat from beside him.


End file.
